


Wings and Wishes

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Switching, There's A Tag For That, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: While on a case, Cas takes a hit meant for Dean. Dean confronts Cas when they return to the bunker, and feathers fly.





	Wings and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut.

Dean pinned Cas to the side of the Impala, their lips locked as their bodies crashed together.

“Don't ever do that again. I can't lose you, Cas. Not again,” Dean growled, biting his way down the angel's throat.

“You think I could stand by and not take a shot meant for you? I literally went to hell to pull you out. I will never stand by when I can save you.”

“Big fucking hero. What if I don't want that?”

Cas pushed Dean back a foot, his eyes blazing with anger, with fear.

With something more that Dean didn't dare name.

“Dean, it would kill me to lose you. I gave up everything for you. Betrayed everything for you. Broke the bonds Heaven had over me for you. Don't tell me you'd rather die than have me save you.”

“You asshole,” Dean snarled. “You died. Nothing mattered. I was inches from… but you're an angel, you wouldn't be in my heaven anyway.”

“Dean…” Cas breathed, his eyes wide.

“Cas, don't,” Dean ordered, slashing the air with his palm. “Forget it.”

“Am I supposed to forget that you kissed me, too?” Cas demanded, glaring at the hunter.

“Yeah, I wish you would. It shouldn't have happened.”

Dean turned to walk away, and Cas grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face him.

“You don't get to do that, Dean. Not this time.” Cas growled, his voice deeper than usual, his gaze locked on Dean's face.

“Why not?” Dean challenged, his hands clenched into fists.

“Because I'm in love with you, assbutt!” Cas shouted, startling them both.

Dean's lips were hot against the angel's again, and Cas flew them from the garage, reappearing in his own room. He pulled Dean into his arms and bore him down onto the bed, and Dean was pulling him closer, gasping for breath.

“Cas, fuck … I can't lose you. Not again, Angel.” The endearment hung in the air between them, and Cas nodded.

“Dean, I claimed you in hell. I will _always_ return to you.”

“Cas…” Dean hesitated, then pulled the angel closer by his tie.

This time when their lips met, it was careful, tentative. Dean felt his lips catching slightly on Cas’ chapped ones, and flicked his tongue out to trace over the angel's. Cas moaned softly against his lips, and Dean smirked.

“You alright there, Angel?”

“Dean,” Cas rumbled, kissing him gently before drawing back. “You're wearing too many clothes.”

Dean's eyes widened.

“You don't waste time, do you, Angel?” Dean teased, ignoring the years of longing behind them.

Cas raised one imperious brow, and Dean bit back a whimper. He'd brushed it off for years, but that look Cas was giving him was so dominant, so hot, he wanted kneel at his feet and beg. _Yes sir, please spank me again sir._

Cas’ other eyebrow flew up, and Dean flushed. _Angel, mind-reading, right._

“Dean, I would not violate your privacy, but when you project your thoughts so clearly…”

 _I wish you would fuck me._ Dean thought at him, focusing on making the images in his mind as clear as possible, himself on his back, his angel spread over him, pounding into him as he clutched at his back, wailing Cas’ name. He'd had years of solo sessions to perfect those images, and Cas’ brilliant blue eyes darkened.

Cas snapped his fingers, and suddenly their clothes were folded on the dresser. Dean clutched at the expanse of tanned, bare skin, not knowing where to look, to touch first.

He settled for pulling him in for a passionate kiss, his hands fisted in the angel's thick hair, their mouths slotting together perfectly. Cas ran his hands down Dean's sides, and Dean squirmed underneath him, dancing the fine line between pleasure and ticklish. Cas reached between them and teased at a nipple, and Dean's back arched, pushing his chest into his touch.

_I wish you would use your mouth on me…_

Cas jerked as though struck, groaning into the kiss at the mental image Dean sent him. He slid down the bed, deliberately dragging against Dean's cock. Cas kissed and licked his way down over Dean's collarbone, stopping to suck a dark bruise onto his skin. Dean whimpered his name, and Cas sank lower, flicking his tongue over a nipple until it was a taut nub. He tugged lightly with his teeth, and Dean whined deep in his chest.

“Cas… Cas! Angel. Please, I want… oh _fuck_ ,” Dean swore as Cas moved across his chest to toy with his other nipple, his strong hands caressing down to Dean's hips.

Dean reached down and ran his nails lightly over Cas’ shoulder blades, and the angel bucked against his thigh with a cry.

“Um, Cas? Are you okay?” Dean asked, his hands frozen against Cas’ back.

He glanced up Dean's body, and Dean gasped to see his eyes shining with his grace.

“Close your eyes, Dean,” Cas ordered, and Dean complied instantly.

There was a strange pressure like a thunderstorm waiting to break, then a sudden buffet of wind so strong Dean's ears popped. The light dimmed, and Dean froze, feeling a great weight in the air about them.

“Open your eyes, Dean,” Cas coaxed, and Dean obeyed, gasping in amazement.

Wings.

Glorious, awe-inspiring, massive, black wings.

His wings weren't just black though; they shone, the light bouncing off them and setting the edges sparkling like obsidian. Dean reached out a tentative hand, but pulled back without touching, wary of the wicked-looking edges. They seemed sharp enough to cut the very air. Cas smiled, and took his hand, pulling it to the underside of his wings. Dean sank his fingers into the glossy black feathers, and he gasped at the softness. Satin would feel rough in comparison. With nearly forty years of living, calluses and scars marring his skin, at every moment Dean worried his rough hands might catch on the smoother-than-silk wings.

Cas shuddered under his touch, and a smug look crossed Dean's face.

“Enjoying that, Cas?” he asked softly, as though his expression of bliss weren't answer enough. Cas’ deep blue eyes were hooded, pupils blown wide in arousal.

Cas sank down to mouth at his nipples again, then slowly moved lower. He nipped his way over Dean's stomach and hips, and Dean squirmed under him, his cock aching for attention. His hands tightened in Cas’ feathers unconsciously, and the angel let out a guttural moan, before biting at his hip sharper than before.

“Cas, you're killin’ me here,” Dean groaned as Cas deliberately avoided his cock, moving to the opposite side to suck a dark bruise below his hip bone. Cas glanced up, catching Dean's eye, and flicked the tip of his tongue over the head of Dean's cock.

He licked his lips, giving a crooked smile as Dean groaned, then wrapped his lips around his cock and sank down to the root.

 _Holy shit, no gag reflex!_ was all Dean could think, then even that thought vanished as his angel proceeded to swallow around the head of his cock, before sliding back up to pop off, running his tongue back down the length.  Dean moaned, his hips bucking once, then Cas pinned him with one hand.

 _Fuck, that's hot!_ Dean thought, then moaned again as Cas winked at him.

Cas reached back over his shoulder, to the base of one wing, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. When he drew his hand back it gleamed with what looked like oil, and Dean was struck by an intoxicating scent. It smelled like summer storms, the wind whipping past Baby when he drove, like lightning bottled. It smelled wild, untamable. It smelled like Cas, he realized, if everything he loved about the angel could be distilled to a scent.

“Cas, what is that?” he asked softly, taking the angel's hand in his, inspecting the strange liquid.

“Wing oil. It's meant to lubricate my wings to protect and clean them. But I've another use for it today.”

Cas pulled his hand free and started to reach down, when Dean grabbed his wrist again.

“Wait, Cas. I… I want…. Is it safe?”

“I wouldn't hurt you like this, Dean,” Cas asserted, his eyes serious.

“No, I mean…” Dean was at a loss for words, and decided on action. He pulled Cas’ slicked hand up to his face, and inhaled deeply. He groaned at the stronger scent, and without thinking, licked up the length of Cas’ palm, before sucking on his fingers, one by one. Cas’ eyes widened, his nostrils flaring, and Dean moaned at the taste, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head.

“Cas, Angel… you taste like…” Dean chuckled softly, then continued. “You taste like heaven.”

Cas let out a low huff of laughter, and reclaimed his hand. Coating it again, he reached down between them and slowly teased the pad of his thumb over Dean's furled pucker. Dean groaned and bore down, but Cas pulled away slightly, keeping just the barest contact.

“Cas, um, I wasn't exactly planning for this, there's a certain amount of prep--”

Cas pressed the pad of this thumb more firmly against his entrance, and Dean felt a familiar tingle sweep through him.

“Did you just prep me with your grace?!” he demanded.

“Of course. It's more efficient.”

Dean stared at his angel for a moment, then let out a husky laugh.

“Awesome.”

He pulled Cas up to kiss him thoroughly, only to find Cas taking complete control, pinning his hands above his head with one hand while the other reached down between them, stroking over his entrance again. This time Cas slowly breached his rim, and Dean whined deep in his throat, squirming as he fought to thrust down onto Cas’ hand.

Cas chuckled, low and husky, his gravelly voice soothing and familiar.

“Patience, Dean, I need to open you up carefully. Or did you want me to use my grace for that too?” he asked, quirking one eyebrow.

“You can do that? Cas, yeah, Angel, do that. I need you inside me. We can go slow next time.”

Cas froze for a moment, then smiled, a pure, gummy grin of happiness. He swooped down and kissed Dean again, his wings rustling over them.

“Absolutely, next time. For now though…” He shuddered as he slicked his palm over his cock, then pulled Dean's legs up to wrap around his waist. Positioning himself at his entrance, he paused, meeting Dean's eyes. “Dean…”

“Damnit Cas, get in me!” Dean demanded, certainly _not_ pleading.

Cas gave that husky laugh that reverberated through Dean, and even as he shuddered, Cas drove into him to the hilt. Dean froze, anticipating pain at such an entry, but Cas had judged within a hair how much to open him with his grace. Dean felt full, impossibly full, as Jimmy had been blessed with more than unshakable faith.

Dean heard a strange, animalistic whine as Cas began to move, which stuttered as Dean drew a shaky breath, only to pick up again as Cas thrust into him again. Cas was brushing against his prostate with each thrust, and Dean couldn't hold back the breathy moans that were punched out of him with each slide of Cas' cock into him. He clutched at Cas' back and shoulders, afraid of hurting his wings, even as Cas’ electric scent surrounded them, sending Dean into desperate frenzy. He drove himself down onto Cas’ cock, each movement sparking a growing heat in his gut. His hands shifted, scrabbling for purchase, and closed around the base of Cas’ wings, where they met his back.

Cas roared, his hips stuttering, then suddenly his efforts were redoubled. Dean wailed underneath the onslaught, the slow heat that had been building suddenly a bonfire that threatened to rage into an inferno.

“Dean, you're touching _me,”_ Cas rasped against his throat. “Don't let go, don't let go!”

One of Cas’ hands clutched Dean's upper arm where he'd once carried Cas’ handprint, and the coiling ball in Dean's gut burst. Howling  Cas’ name, he emptied himself over their stomachs. Dean shuddered and quaked, his release seemingly unending, until finally his body gave one last spasm, and he fell back against Cas’ pillows, his body tingly and loose. He managed to keep his hands locked on Cas’ wings though, and he stroked them idly as Cas panted, chasing his own release.

After a minute or two, Dean noticed his fingers were getting slick and oily, and even as he canted his hips into Cas’ thrusts, his fingers were curiously seeking the source of the wing oil. His hand brushed over a bump, a slick, hot gland, and Cas shouted his name, his hips stuttering again for a moment before he continued to thrust deep into Dean's body.

Dean smirked, and found the gland on the other side. He kneaded at them lightly, teasing and tugging like he would at his own nipples, uncertain whether they were as sensitive or more so.

Cas seized above him, his head thrown back on a wordless cry, his throat working as he approached the edge.

“Dean… close--close your eyes!” Cas gasped.

Dean slammed his eyes shut, and squeezed the glands, which throbbed against his fingers even as a blinding flash of light pulsed through the room. The sound of shattering glass was a sharp contrast to Cas’ shout of Dean's name, which left his ears ringing. In the near silence that followed, Cas bent and captured Dean's lips again, this time in a kiss that was sweet and gentle.

Dean smiled against his lips, and ran his hands through Cas’ hair, disheveling it further.

“I've wanted to do that for nearly ten years,” he admitted, his voice hoarse and low.

Cas withdrew gently from his body, leaving Dean with a vague, aching, empty feeling.

“Did you heal me?” he asked suspiciously as he stretched, unable to account for his relaxed state after the enthusiasm of Cas’ love-making.

“A little. I got carried away when you touched me.”

“You mean your wings?”

“Yes. This is my body now, Jimmy is long gone. But my wings are a physical embodiment of my grace.”

“So when I do this--” and Dean dug his fingers into the thick feather on the underside of Cas’ wings “--I'm feeling up your grace?”

Cas shuddered, then rolled his eyes.

“If you have to put it that way,” he grumbled, and grasped Dean's upper arm again, and Dean shook from a burst of pleasure that fired through him from head to toe.

He gasped, trying to clear his vision, and caught the end of a smirk on Cas’ lips.

“Did… did you really just get me off again with your grace, by touching my arm?”

“Dean, I put you back together again atom by atom. There is next to nothing I don't know about your body, and how to bring it pleasure.”

Dean trembled at the thought, his mind imagining half a dozen scenarios at once, and Cas chuckled, nuzzling at his throat. The angel scraped his teeth lightly over Dean's stubbled jaw, and bent to his ear.

“Those will do to start,” Cas murmured. He reached down and grasped Dean's cock, sending a pulse of healing energy through him, and Dean was suddenly rock hard and aching.

“Oh _fuck,_ Cas!” Dean gasped, his head falling back on the pillows.

“Definitely the idea. Your turn. And I want you behind me, so you can reach my wings properly.”

Dean scrambled upright and kissed his angel thoroughly, his thoughts reaching Cas in a tangle of love tinged with a hint of regret.

_I wish I could say it out loud._

“Dean, it's alright. I know. And I love you, too.”

 

**

 

The next morning Dean wandered into the kitchen whistling, and limping slightly. Sam stared at him in disbelief, and opened his mouth to question his brother, when Cas walked in and immediately wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Dean turned with a smile, leaned in to kiss the angel lightly on the cheek, and handed him his coffee.

Cas gave him a gentle smile, and trailed a single finger down Dean's arm. Sam gaped as his brother shivered and offered the angel a heated look.

“Anything on deck, Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice rougher than usual for the hour of the morning.

Sam's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline, and he quickly added up the evidence and winced at the mental image it provided.

 _Thank Chuck for thick walls!_ he thought, sipping his own coffee.

Cas caught his eye and winked.

“Ughhh… I wish I did _not_ know that,” Sam muttered.

He watched as Dean and Cas headed back down the hall, and shook himself when he noticed again that Dean was limping slightly.

“About damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to cutelittlekitty for her beta skills!


End file.
